Bar code scanners are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. Bar code scanners typically comprise a number of elements provided in a single housing. For example, the housing typically contains a processor, a laser light source, various other optical elements for projecting a scanning beam outwardly from the scanner, and a decoder for receiving light reflected from a barcode on a merchandise item. A window is also positioned in the scanner housing for passing the scanning beam from the housing to the merchandise item. Light reflected from the barcode on the merchandise item is returned through the window for decoding by the decoder.
In typical operation, the bar code scanner housing is mounted in a cavity provided in a retail checkout counter. The housing may be arranged in the counter with the window positioned in either a horizontal plane or a vertical plane. In either case, power and data connections to and from the bar code scanner are typically made with the connectors to the scanner projecting outward from the back of the scanner (i.e., in a direction substantially perpendicular to the plane of the window). However, when the scanner is placed in the checkout counter, there is often limited space available behind the scanner. Accordingly, the rearwardly projecting connectors may make it difficult to properly mount the scanner in the checkout counter. In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a bar code scanner having a connector arrangement that conserves space at the back of the scanner.